Revenge
by servant of matryoshka
Summary: October's parents were killed near Forks, and now she and her friends Vlad, Snow, Henry, and Joss are going to search for their killer. Their search leads them to the family of faries in Forks-the Cullens.
1. October's Parents

The couple joyously walked, hand in hand. The woman tugged the man's hand. The man laughed in return, following. It was night, and they were lost-but they didn't care. It was their aniversary-nothing mattered to them right now except each other. Finally they didn't have to worry about their eighteen year old daughter who was at home, probably with her boyfriend. They didn't have a care in the world-they felt young, alive. A man dressed in a long coat appeared from the darkness. "May we help you?" The husband asked politely. The man responded by disapearing. Turning around, the couple tried to find him, to no avail. Suddenly, the woman collapsed, screaming. The husband, as the kind man he is, leaned down to see what was wrong. There was a gash of blood on his wife's hand-a lot like a big paper cut. "It's nothing," her husband soothed. "It's just a cut." "IT BURNS!" She screamed. "It's okay!" Her partner said, obviously frightened. Then he felt something slice into his back. Screaming, he fell to the ground. He twitched, trying to put out the fire on his back-but no matter how much he turned, there was no fire. Confused, he glanced around, trying to stop thinking about the pain. The man was back, under the shadow of the tree. He couldn't see the man's face. The mysterious man stepped forward and twisted the husband's head around, breaking the neck.

He died instantly.

The wife was wailing too much to notice that her husband was dead, but it didn't matter-soon, she would be joining him.

The mysterious man walked to her, the wife not noticing that someone had noticed her, let alone that that someone was going to kill her.

In less than a millisecond, she was dead, passed on to where her husband was.

The mysterious man sat down next to the corpses, studying them, When he couldn't hold back any longer, he opened his mouth and devoured every drop of their delicious crimson.

October barged into Vlad's house, looking for Vlad. "Vlad!"

Vlad, who was on the couch eating a pocky stick, looked at her. "Hi October," he said, his mouth full of the chocolate covered sticks. "What's up?" "THIS is what's up, Vlad!" October shoved her phone into his face. Vlad took it and looked at the screen. "Press play," October instructed. Vlad complied. It was a recording of some sort.

_"What do you want, officer Thompson?"_

Vlad's eyes widened at the name.

_"I have important information that you need to know, Ms...uh..."_

_"October."_

_"Right, October. We-I am very sorry to inform that your parents were found murdered last night."_

Vlad's eyes got even wider.

_"W-what?"_

_"Your parents were found near Forks, Washington, dead. Their blood was completely drained, and there were teeth marks on their corpses."_

Now his eyes were popping out of his sockets.

_"...That's not possible! They promised they would stay with me forever! Don't lie to me!"_

_"I understand that this may be hard for you, but please be reaso-"_

_**"GET OUT! MY PARENTS AREN'T DEAD, YOU STUPID LIAR! GET OUT!"**_

The tape ended. Vlad stared, stunned. "So..." He said weakly. October had tears in her eyes. "They're dead. Snow already knows." "What did you show me this for?" Vlad asked. October smiled wickedly.

"We're going to Forks, of course!"

"...But why?"

October stared at him like he was stupid. "Didn't you hear? My parents didn't just die. They were murdered. Murdered! We're going to find the murderer and make him pay."

"But..." Vlad protested weakly. "Joss and Henry are coming-and so is Snow."

The mention of Snow made the decision for him.

"All right, all right, I'm going!"


	2. Death

Jasper felt something was wrong.

Well, not wrong exactly, but...different. Dangerously so.

Jasper tried to crush himself as close to the wall as possible. He sneaked a look into the office. The secretary wasn't there - thank god. He quickly snuck in and opened a drawer, searching for the new students' files. When he found them, he stuffed them into his jacket pockets and fled, faster than he had ever gone in his long life.

October smiled as the teacher introduced them to the class. Snow was beaming, Henry was acting bored, Joss was shuffling his feet, and Vlad was daydreaming. Well, he looked like he was. He was probably peaking into people's brains to see what was going on. Vlad's eyes widened for a second, then quickly reverted back to normal. Snow raised an eyebrow, silently communicating with him.

_'What's wrong?'_

_'See that weird bronzish haired guy who looks like he's never seen the sun in his life? Well, he thinks he's a sparkling vampire.'_

_'...'_

_'It's the truth, Snow! Take a look inside his mind!'_

_'...holy shit, you're right!' _

_'I told you.'_

_'how the hell...'_

_'I dunno. We should tell Otis.'_

_'Okay. Do you think he's the murdurer?'_

_'I'm sure he is.'_

They both stared at October, who was staring at the english teacher, nodding and muttering under her breath. The brunette next to the freaky bronze dude was hanging onto his arm like she was helpless without him. Ick. Snow pointed at them and pretended to vomit, making Vlad snicker. The bronze dude (probably her boyfriend) glared at them. Snow rolled her eyes in response, making Vlad smirk. The brunette glared at Snow, thinking, Stay away from my boyfriend, you b****! Vlad sighed. Overprotective bitches got on his nerves - especially ones who didn't have the guts to curse. Snow patted October's shoulder and turned her head toward the weird dude, signaling that the weird bronze haired guy was most likely the killer. October nodded in recognition. She turned back around, writing something on her paper. The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. All five of them got up, gathering their things. They exchanged nods and split up.

Vlad plopped onto the couch, exhausted. Peeping into peoples brain's was tiring. Snow sat down next to him, using his shoulder as a pillow. "Who's on the list of suspects?" October asked. Joss opened his notebook and read aloud, "Mike Newman, Jasper Cullen, Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Emmet Cullen, and...that's it." Joss closed his notebook, studying the cover. Vlad finally broke the silence. "So...Mike Newman is definately NOT the murderer here. We can cross him out. And while Bella Swan is creepy, she's too weak and dependent to kill. Jasper and Edward Cullen though... It's probably them."

"We can't forget the teachers though," October pointed out. Snow waved her hand dismissively. "I already checked their minds. None of them have ever killed anyone before. Some have really disturbing minds though..." Snow visibly shuddered.

"So what now?" Asked Vlad.

"We wait and watch." October replied.

A week of observing later, they had found out who the killer was - Edward Cullen. The way he was cautious of them, the way he glared at Vlad, everything...it showed that he was the killer.

On Saturday, they decided that they would confront him.

October had called him and told him to go to a field they had discovered by 2:00, and to come alone.

They would fight him together - well, everyone except Henry, who they had forced to stay at their apartment.

Joss gripped his stake tighter, his hand turning white.

Edward Cullen was nothing at all like the vampires they knew - he was something entirely different.

He had almost no emotions, sparkled in the sun, had rock hard skin, and was incredibly fast - almost as fast as Vlad.

How the hell were they going to kill this guy?

Snow's fangs elongated, making her look positively fierce.

October gripped her dagger.

Edward Cullen appeared, and on his back was...

"Hey, isn't that Bella Swan?"

October nodded at Joss's stupid question.

Bella got off Edward's back slowly.

She smiled seducively at Joss, who blanched. October looked like she was thinking up ways to kill her.

Edward brushed off his shirt and pants, then looked at them expectantly.

October stepped forward, dagger in hand. "We know what you are," she said, her voice a low growl.

Edward blinked. "So...?"

"So we're going to destroy you. Are you stupid or something?" Joss asked.

Edward then did something they didn't expect - he laughed.

"Don't you people know anything?" He said between giggles. "I cannot be killed. I AM INVINCIBLE!"

"E-Edward...?" Bella stuttered, obviously frightened.

Edward smirked, his laughing fit over. "I cannot die." He said firmly, loudly. "I cannot die." He repeated softly.

Vlad stepped forward. "Neither can I." He said. Edward looked at him, eyes flashing. "No," he snapped. "I am the only immortal. You are just a plain wannabe." Vlad smirked. "I'm afraid that the true wannabe is you, Edward." Vlad stretched his arms, his eyes flashing iridescent purple. "I am the Pravus," he said slowly, letting the information sink in. "I am the ruler of peace." Vlad stepped forward. "Did you kill October's parents?" He asked softly. "Answer me. And tell the truth." "Yes." The word popped from Edward's mouth. "It was easy. They were the easiest of my victims by far. The screaming, the begging..." Edward wrapped his arms around himself. "It was heaven!" Vlad wrinkled his nose. "You're a sick psyco, you know that?" October stepped forward. "Killing innocents without feeling - no, with joy. It's sick. You're disgusting." October smiled cruelly. "I hope you die a horrible death."

She nodded to Vlad, who smirked. He opened his mouth and said one word.

"Burn."

Edward screamed as his body racked with invisible fire. It started at his toes and worked its way up, sparing nothing. "Feel the pain you have affected to your victims and their family." October's eyes were cruel, cold, unloving. "Feel my pain. Do you like it? You're going to have to stick with it for a while. I can't let you die yet - you haven't suffered enough. Vlad, higher the pain."

Vlad pushed his mind into Edward's and increased the pain.

Edward's scream rang through the meadow.

Twenty years later, no one knew what had happened to Edward Cullen.

Bella Swan had come back stuttering nonsense. Once in a while, they could hear her muttering things like, "They killed him," and "Damn Pravus." People viewed her as a lunatic, especially her father.

After that day in the meadow, Vladimir Tod and October were brutally murdered by a serial killer - or at least, that's what the public thought. That wasn't really the case.

The Cullens had gotten their revenge.


End file.
